


till it be morrow

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 290-291
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Kuroo, for the last time, we’re hardly Romeo and Juliet. Drop the act.”-----A pair of “star-crossed” lovers take their time.





	till it be morrow

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, yo... this has been eating at me since the chapter was released and hoo boy I can't wait for the Battle of the Trash Heap. I'm gonna go through the cycle of life and death once it comes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :D

The text message was a simple ‘ _Meet me outside_ ’ which got Daichi knitting his eyebrows at his phone in confusion. Without a word, he goes over to the balcony and scans the area, but fails to see Kuroo. Frowning, he walks over to Suga, tells that he’ll just step outside for a moment, and just to call him once Ukai-san starts the meeting about tomorrow’s game plan, before he grabs his jacket and go downstairs.

Kuroo is still nowhere in sight, even as Daichi scans the surrounding area. Perhaps it wasn’t meant for him. Maybe Kuroo just sent the message to the wrong number. Tampering the slight disappointment, he’s about to make his way back inside the hostel when his arm is grabbed and he’s suddenly being pulled into the alley on the side of the hostel’s building, flushed against a body, arms wrapped around his waist.

“What the- Kuroo!”

But Kuroo isn’t listening, isn’t looking at him. Instead he’s craning his neck to check if there’s anyone by the entrance.

“What are you doing?” Daichi slaps him rather hard on his shoulders where his arms had automatically went earlier in attempt to brace his fall.

“Making sure your family won’t see us,” is Kuroo’s whispered reply.

Daichi gives him an unimpressed look which he didn’t see. “Kuroo, for the last time, we’re hardly Romeo and Juliet. Drop the act.” He makes a move to peel himself away from Kuroo, only for the other to tighten his hold on him.

Kuroo finally looks at him, an exaggerated pout on his lips. “Must you always spoil my fun?”

“Do you really want to spend time role playing?” Daichi asks, looking at him pointedly, pulling on his scarf. Kuroo shakes his head, losing his pout.

“What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He pushes away Kuroo’s bangs to see his eyes. Daichi feels relief that they don’t look tired.

Kuroo takes his hands off Daichi’s waist as he cups his face and brushes his thumb across his cheeks, studying him. “I should say the same thing about you. I didn’t disturb you, did I?” He frowns guiltily at Daichi.

Daichi shakes his head and tells him that he’s had plenty of rest, and he’s already had his fill of food before Kuroo even ask.

“You didn’t answer my first question.” Kuroo breaks out in a wide grin. He squishes Daichi’s face between his hands, making cooing noises, before he smacks his lips long and hard on Daichi’s forehead.

“You were so damn amazing, Sawamura!” He exclaims, then starts peppering Daichi’s face with wet kisses, murmuring words of praise and compliments as he did.

“Wait, wait.” Daichi pulls away to properly look at him. “You were there? You saw the match?”

“Yeah, we were. We wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

Daichi smiles at him, then bites his lips. “I’m sorry we didn’t see your game though.”

“Nah, can’t be helped.”

“I’m sure it was amazing. You won right?” Daichi looks at him hopefully, the question more like an affirmation than a real one. Kuroo tries to act again, but Daichi sees through it and slaps his shoulders for trying to prank him.

“Ow! Of course we did. I mean, we had quite a tough time, but we clawed our way out through it.”

Daichi beams at him. “Congratulations!” He pulls Kuroo for a tight hug.

“Congratulations to  _you_!” Kuroo says, planting yet another kiss on Daichi’s cheeks, before pulling apart. “Returning champions, defeating the second seed team? I’m kind of jealous.”

Daichi exhales at that. “We fought tooth and nail. But if it hadn’t been for Kageyama and Hinata, we wouldn’t have done it.”

“All of you bared your talons and spread your wings.” Daichi looks at him, impressed with the analogy. “And yes, your monsters of a kouhai got it at the end, but Sawamura,  _Daichi_ … man, that save you did back there was the real hero of the game, alright? I will fight anyone who says otherwise.”

“Stop it.”

“It’s true,” Kuroo exclaims. “Tsukishima ran after it, which made me feel like a proud dad of some sort, but it was short. But you… you just  _flew_ and saved it! If you hadn’t, if you’d actually lost that point, that would’ve lowered down your team’s morale. Sawamura, you saving that ball in the first place made the finishing block that ended the match, possible.”

Daichi doesn’t say anything to negate Kuroo’s words, but instead looks at him gratefully, heart swelling with overwhelming affection and relief. He doesn’t see it way, doesn’t think that his receive actually saved the game. What mattered then was just to not let the ball touch the floor. It was just it, the sheer reality of it.

But he did think about the worst scenario, the worst thing that could’ve have happened. He did imagine a scenario where he’d been too late, or too short to reach the ball. He did imagine a scenario where it didn’t reach over the net, or where it went too long and just bounced out.

He keeps saying a short, thankful prayer every time for things turning out the way it did.

He doesn’t notice that his overwhelming emotions have spilled out of his eyes until he feels Kuroo’s thumb brush the tears away, with a gentle smile.

“You did a great job, captain.”

Daichi sniffs and smiles, and accepts Kuroo’s words with a teary nod. “Tsukishima would bristle and be disgusted at the thought of having you as a dad.”

“I was actually gonna go with big brother, but then you’re his papa, and I want to be part of your life, so he’s got no choice.”

Daichi snorts. “Good luck with that.”

They both turn silent, as the mood turns somber. “So tomorrow,” Daichi says with a deep sigh.

Kuroo sighs as well and gives him a small, brave smile. “Yeah. It’s really going to happen. You better give me a congratulatory kiss when Nekoma wins.”

Daichi scoffs. “ _If_  you win. Karasuno’s not going to let you though.”

“I will still get that kiss one way or another.”

“We’ll see.”

“Daichi? Dai- oh.” They both turn their heads to look at Suga. “Really, consorting with the enemy the day before the battle?” He’s got a hand on his hip, but his tone is playful.

“Crap, we’ve been found out. I must go, or else your family will have my head.” Kuroo says this, but he’s yet to let go of Daichi.

“Ukai-san said we’re going to start the meeting soon. Don’t get any ideas of running away with your lover and drinking poison, alright?”

“See? He gets it.” Kuroo says at the same time Daichi groans a “Suga, please stop giving him ideas.”

It had been a mistake to tell him that ever since they both learned that they’re gonna be meeting at Nationals, Kuroo hadn’t shut up about likening the two of them to Romeo and Juliet.

Daichi sighs. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he tells Suga. Suga sends a wink and mock salute before he leaves.

“I have to go now,” he says to Kuroo. “You should head back too.”

As if on cue, Kuroo’s phone starts ringing. He sighs before grudgingly letting go of Daichi. “That’s my cue to go.”

“Parting is such a sweet sorrow,” Daichi whispers, before leaning up to place a soft, chaste kiss on Kuroo’s cheeks.

“Thus, with a kiss, I go.” Kuroo replies. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
